The Hill Brotherhood
by Blackhawk1997
Summary: A battle against the Temujai and Araluen.Then Horace's and Wills adventures. First Fan Fic soo yeeah. : Dallas :: : Dituri
1. Prologue of the Prologue

The Hill Brotherhood

(Horace + Will)

***Flash Back***

_It was the night of the Great Temujai Battle. I had just came back from a scouting mission that told us that the Temujai were going to start advancing at 1300 hours tomorrow. We were using ¾ of all Araluen forces in this battle, the rest protecting the other castles and could be used as reinforcements if anything goes wrong. Well I don't remember who said this, but whatever could go wrong, will._

_I was sneaking off to the side with about 10 other rangers. We were planning to figure out the commanders and people of importance, plant special, umm trip mines were they called? Well we would plant these things that went BOOM, thanks to my lovely friend Malcolm, but back to the point. We planted those with trip wires made from rawhide and killed all the commander who had weird ass names. I mean one was like Ker' Tach Velinchi. But the ranger called Tryndale got caught after he assassinated his target and the alarms went._

_We all disappeared in true Ranger style and waited till the next morning to get back to base. When the Temujai figured out what happened, they were furious. They attacked on time and I was in the bushes with Horace behind me about 8 meters to protect me if anyone caught on to my position. _

_**The Grand Battle will be Next, first Fanfic story, so please hang with me. :^Dallas[]:^Dituri**_


	2. Prologue

***Continuing Flashback(or is it just like a Prologue? Going to call it a Prologue now)***

[A/N: this is really sad but how do I read reviews?]

_**I Do NOT own R/A  
_________________________________________________________:^D_ _______________________________________________________**_

_The first of the Temujai Ulans set off to attack the large crowd of Araluen soldiers waiting for the attack. The Temujai learned not to do the attack, retreat, and slaughter technique anymore, they just went for a bloody assault. I was shaking in anticipation so I could play my part to take out as many Kaijin and some higher ranked troops if they went into battle to make it easier for our Kingdom._

_Horace started twiddling his thumbs, I mean WHAT THE HELL! We're in the mother of all wars and he is TWIDDLING HIS THUMBS! Whatever, if he gets hurt, not my fault._

_I raised my bow and shot 3 arrows in rapid succession before stepping back into the shadows. That took care of 1 Kaijin and 2 troops. {Will has 5 arrow buckets so he probably wont run out} This went on for a while before an Ulan with like 15 people in it found us. They headed toward us and I guess their allies thought they were going to sneak attack the main force, but they were wrong. Horace got his stuff together, stretched, yawned and got into a battle stance. Cocky much?_

_Anyways, they arrived and I have already taken care of maybe 6. So 14 Temuj's vs. an angry me (for various reasons) and Horace? Piece o' cake. I had my two knives out and one tried to stab me. So I remembered what Gilan had taught me so I deflected with my saxe knife, got my smaller yet more fun knife on his bulging throat and slit it. The next guy was more tricky, he was more of a natural like Horace. He slashes at my right side, then out of nowhere, has a dagger in his hands and stabs me, successfully in the thigh. I hardly noticed and pulled off a move that Alyss has done to me in the bed at night, well not exactly the same because it turns deadly, but you get the point. I broke his arm that held the knife and basically jumped on his head, bringing my legs around his head and using my weight (which isn't much) to do like a back flip, taking him with me. When we landed, my booty (HAHAHA IM A PIRATE!) on his face with his body still like at a 45 degree angle, going the wrong way. That snapped his neck and I moved on to help Horace. He had 7 people on him (Holy mother of God! He is good). _

_I snuck up behind 2 of them and stabbed them in the back of the skull with a sickening crack and that's when the others noticed me. So 2 went after me and 3 after Horace. I stomped on the first guys leg (This one had red face paint, so I'm going to call him Red, the other guy had a feather in his hair so I'm going to call him Feather Head) and it snapped but he threw his sword and the hilt and hit me in the kidney. THAT hurt like hell. Feather Head used this advantage and swung his sword at me. Horace blocked it with his shield, already done with his 3 guys and went on a rampage. He stopped to stab Red in the Ribcage, getting his sticker stuck (Pun not intended). So he retreated and I took care of Feather Head. I back flip/ kicked him in the face with all the hate I could muster and snapped his head back._

_When we turned around, we saw 2 fresh Ulans heading for us, and we knew we wouldn't stand a chance so we ran like hell to the line of soldiers. The cavalry saw us, grouped together, and came to help us. I was scared so much that my veins were popping out of my head. I had already lost too much blood in my leg wound, and I feinted. All went black and I dreamed of Alyss, getting REALLY pissed off. Scary._

_^I'm listening to the song The Longest Day by Iron Maiden and its bad freaking ass. TY whoever wrote that Fanfic^ _


	3. Scary Nightmare

_**{"{}"this is going to be for my A/N's}**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but an ipod, and maybe some fictional characters Ill make up**_

_**(Hey, you guys should go to you tube and type in "Underwear goes inside the Pants", funny song)**_

_**When I woke up In the morning, I was in the camp's infirminary. My eyes ached against the quadrillion degree sun. I tried to move my left arm to block out the sun, but they had strapped it down. Damn. WELL, I had an idea, so I opened my eyes and groaned to get their attention and they all looked around really surprised. Halt, Cassandra {mind if I call her Evanlyn? I hate calling her Cassandra LOL}, Horace, and the Doctor I know to have the name of Kintelieze all ran to my side and were having shouts of surprise, happiness and confusion in their eyes.**_

_**I was even more**__** confused so I groggily asked, "What?". My typical tired question.**_

_**Evanlyn squealed…HUH? Well she said, "Kintelieze said you probably wouldn't make it because you already lost way too much blood". Halt, Horace, and Kintelieze {those are ODD names} just nodded furiously {Question: how do you nod 'Furiously? someone want to tell me? I used it 'cause it sounded right}**_

_**I replied sarcastically, "I'm still here Aren't I? So what is there to be **_**shocked **_**about? Not really that surprising, I've been stabbed 6 times AND shot in the sternum. So just calm down and tell me what the living hell happened to get me in this stupid bed". They all looked at me like they just saw a ghost. Am I one? I'll ask that later.**_

_**Horace told me what happened and the memories came rushing back to me so I asked, "Why the hell did you twiddle your thumbs? Are you cocky or something 'cause you took a while to get ready because you were stretching and yawning".**_

_**Horace blushed sheepishly {what's that, my mom told me to put that in but she walked out :^/} and told us, "I was twiddling my thumbs because it helps release stress in a battle and I yawned and stretched because I fell asleep. I…" I interrupted him at this.**_

"_**Why in the name of Gorlag were you ASLEEP?" I was shrieking at this point { As they were talking, the doctor stayed silent and released the straps so Will could sit up} "are you REALLY that tired, cocky, or oblivious?"**_

_**Well, **_**WILL**_**," Horace is shouting," I was up ALL last night finishing battle plans while you were doing your scary little ranger business that makes us wonder. And if you guys are SO good at this sneaking and shooting crap, then why did Krentell die? HUH?!?!?!?!"**_

_**I whimpered, " stop yelling" and passed out.**_

_*****Present Day*****_

"_**Will, are you alright? You were shaking like crazy in your sleep, What happened?" Alyss said worriedly next to me on our King size bed. { This is 5 years after book 6 (Latest in time us in America can get yet, Only May 6)}**_

_**I groaned and told her everything that had happened. She bit on her, as I like to call it, 'perfect' lip. I don't know if it is what you think about your girlfriend/wife when your in a relationship, but damn is she bea-utiful. She just looked at me funny and said go back to sleep, so I wrapped my arms around her and happily complied.**_

_**I found myself saying, " 'night Alyss, love ya me darlin'".**_

_**She chuckled and replied, "love ya too Will".**_

_**{How did you like this chapter? Friends brother's bday today, lots o' swimming. And to the reviews, I have made little stories for like birthdays and such but that's it}**_

_**:^Dallas -- :^Dituri**_


	4. Horace Visits with Strange News

Disclaimer: I don't own R/A but I do this {as people say awesome but I don't think so, story {Halt has died 3 years ago because of a fever, that's why Will is in Redmont, not Sea cliff or another fief. Enjoy! :^D}

When I woke up in the morning, Alyss wasn't at my side. I liked how she slept next to me like her body was made to go right there and I always felt better, even if I thought I couldn't get happier, when she was in my arms. Well, with those thoughts pushed aside, I swung my feet out of my bed and went to my dark brown, almost to the point that it's black, dresser. I got out my normal brown, winter wool clothes. I opened up a few drawers lower and got out my comfortable winter edition cloak. I groggily open up the door and walk the hall. I hear voices quietly chatting, like they were catching up with each other's lives. I walk in and cough to get attention. Alyss, and surprisingly, Horace turn around.

Alyss, as always, exclaims, "Good morning Will!" and plants a kiss on my lips. Ah, nothing better than one of Alyss' kisses.

Horace then speaks, "Hey Will, long time, no see. You still like climbing trees for the hell of it?"…Odd question.

"Only to impress or scare Alyss," I mused. Alyss glared at me, and I chuckled. Horace looking left out, sighed. I figured I should ask why he is here.

"Why are you here? Not that I mind or anything, 'cause I don't, but it seems rather odd", I asked. He seemed to be a bit uneasy as I asked, so I'm guessing it wasn't just to visit.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he finally responded, "We have found some new tracks that have even Crowley completely, and utterly baffled." I looked at him confused, but then I remember near the cabin, I found humongous bird tracks that look mixed with some boar's, but not too sure. Some ranger I turned out to be.

I started asking, "Is it the Bird Boar thingy? I found some of those outside the cabin about 3 clicks out. Did Crowl--" Horace interrupted me here.

"Crowley already has about 8 hunting parties, not mentioning all of the Lords, Barons, and Battle masters out for the hunt. There has been 7 fiefs with these strange creatures in them already. You should get about 7 hunters, and 7 knights as a hunting party. I believe Baron Arald and Sir Rodney are about to start one, so you should consult them and lead it. I'm already in the King's, so sadly I can't come with you." Holy Mother of God. Horace NEVER speaks that much at one time.

So Alyss, as confused as me, asked, "Horace, when in the name of Gorlag did you start speaking that much?"

Horace countered with, "Alyss, when in hell have you used the name, 'Gorlag' at all?" I answered for her.

"Ever since I came back from Skandia, shaking off the effects of that bloody drug."

Horace just winced, grimaced, then shrugged. He then said "Well, I should be getting back to Grande Araluen. Evanlyn doesn't want me away for much time now that I got a midget on the way" He winked at us and Alyss gasped and said congratulations. Horace then turned to go out of the room.

I grabbed his shoulder to stop him and said "How far in? If more than a month, then why didn't you send us a letter?"

He looked down sheepishly and replied with little dignity, "6 months, and I just got too overwhelmed to send a letter to tell you that she was pregnant. Sorry. I also thought that word would spread like a wildfire, but I guess she wanted it to be a secret. Humph."

Horace left us and I gave her a good kiss. One of those that lasted forever and you never want to end because it feels and tastes SO good. When she finally pulled back for air, I pouted. I know, a ranger pouting when his kiss with his beautiful fiancé ends for a stupid thing like breathing. She chuckled and pulled me onto the couch, so she was on top, straddling me. Damn, this felt SO good. When we were done making out, knowing we couldn't go farther because of today's busy schedule, she reluctantly got off. She said quite seductively, "Tonight you will be in the ride of your life, but for now, come help me with Klatix".

I nodded and followed her out the door. We saddled Klatix and Tug in silence. I grimaced at his scar along the left side of his jaw. This happened when we were attacked by a couple traitorous rangers and one brought his saxe along his jaw. Shaking those thoughts aside, I kissed Alyss on the cheek and said goodbye, then rode off to the Baron's office, while she went into town to get some of the supplies needed at the cabin. When I rode down the trail, almost to the castle, the sight shocked me to the other side of the moon. There, was the Hawk/Boar creature was walking towards me. This is going to be loads of fun.

{Sorry about the cliffy but I spent all afternoon messing around outside and I need to get some sleep. 10:11 P.M. as of now on May 7th**… thank for your guys' reviews}**


	5. In Search of Tryndale

{Sorry for taking so long to update, been very busy, school and all}  
Disclaimer: Do not own RA  
{Also, Will is OOC because, err, 'cause love changes you I guess?}

I was staring at this terrifying beast. Well lets say about 3x worse than the Kalkara and you can now imagine what this is like. It had a Hawk's front claws as the front feet and legs. A Boar's hooves and legs for the back. And a wolf's body, tail and face. It had a wolf's fangs and Boar's tusks. This thing is so very much scary. It had midnight black fur and feathers with bleach white fangs and tusks. I am going to call this beast Tryndale. Sounded catchy at the time.  
I began to pull out my bow and arrow at light speed but the creature was faster. It had sleek black wings that were invisible against its body. It pounced at me, faster than I could ever imagine from being about 30 meters away. It first hit my bow and the bow snapped in half. Tryndale landed on me and it's claw dug into my skin. I screamed out in pain and shock. I continued groaning in agony when a bear came out of nowhere. It must have had to have a feud against Tryndale because he went on a downright rampage against it. {If I already named a character Tryndale, I learned like Tyndole in Social Studies, changed it to Tryndale and if I need to, I'll say Will named it after them} Well, this bear who, no doubt, saved my life, began to lose as Tryndale started to get up. When it got off of me, Tug, who had been a little bit away when I got off to get a better look, came and picked me up by my collar, and then sped off to the infirminary. I started to lose consciousness, everything turned black, and my last memory was the ground, speeding past.  
*** 2 weeks later ***  
I started blinking, trying to figure out where I was. When I saw the reddish-brown brick ceiling, I remembered what happened, and that brought the agonizing pain in my leg. I groaned in frustration and pain, and found 5 faces looking at him. Baron Arald, Horace, Alyss, Lady Pauline, and the doctor. I wondered were Halt was, and I remember he died some years ago, while scouting to make sure the Temujai were truly away, and got shot. I shuddered at that thought and tried to focus on what was going on around me. Everyone was talking at once, so I shut my eyes and covered my ears. I felt soft, warm hands go over mine and pull the away from my ear. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into Alyss' Blue-Gray ones. {I don't know what color they are, but I don't care}  
I was about to ask a question but Horace shushed me. The Baron filled me in on what happened and it turned out I have been in a coma for 2 weeks. I figured out what to do when I healed. I would try all I could to tame Tryndale. Why this thought came to me, I had no bloody clue. {Tryndale, the silent, deadly predator. Just like the Ranger.}  
***2 MORE weeks later***  
A lot had happened in two weeks since I got attacked a month ago. The weirdest one is that Alyss barely left my side the entire time. The door creaked open and I looked towards the cabin door. The Baron came inside, and since he didn't knock, it had to be something serious. The Baron looked at me and said, "How's your leg, my boy?"  
I pulled up my pant leg and grimaced. The was a blood red scar, trailing from the middle of my thigh to my ankle. After a few awkward moments, I finally replied, while trying to keep my voice firm, " Why are you here Baron? Has something terrible happened?"  
Baron Arald hastily responded, "No, but I wanted to deliver some reports to you so you know that they are correct, and not some imposters doing."  
"Iss alright Baron. Set them on my desk so I can read them in a little while. I am go…" The Baron interrupted me here.  
"Will, I need you to read the NOW". The 'now' was spoken fiercely. I took a step back In surprise because the Baron never, ever has spoken to me like that. He was usually a nice, caring person, but now I see the reports have something major in them that I seriously need to read. He now realized what had just happened and he gasped and said, "sorry Will, those reports are just _very, very_ important, and I need you to read them before I go".  
I just nodded and reached out for the folders and took them to the couch, where I plopped down. I just remembered something, and told the Baron what I called the creature because the way it acted seemed like the Ranger and I wanted to name it before other people did. The Baron nodded and said, "The people have no name for it yet. They are too scared to think of something because if it can leap/fly at you before you can pull out your bow and nock and arrow, then this is something VERY dangerous indeed."  
I sighed and pulled out a couple sheets of parchment. I read it but the only useful things I got, which of every report was every sentence out of 30. It read, 'This strange beast has been figured out to breathe fire. It first leaps at you to pin you down, then it breathes fire on your body, and finally eats you.' I was shocked but still joked to lighten the mood, "I guess it doesn't like raw chicken either". I know such a hilarious joke but it was all I could think of in this shocked state I was currently in.{ß 1000 word marker ha-ha-ha-ha-ha} Even though it was a dumb joke, the Baron laughed.

The Baron told me he had loads of paperwork waiting for him in his office so at that, he took his leave. I just thought of how I could catch Tryndale...Hmm....Tivu Eust ov Elcopseto! {Translation: Holy Damned Gorlag!}I had no idea where to start to search for Tryndale, so I needed to go on a scouting mission. I rushed out to Tug, wincing everytime I put weight on my leg. I saddled Tug and leaped on. I started at gallop, then realized this was too noisy and sent pain searing through my leg. I brought him to a silent canter and Tug trudged through the woods. I forgot to leave a note for Alyss that I would be out for a while. Damn. I was going to get my butt kicked when I got home. Well, time enough for that later. I checked the saddlebags and found metal linked chains with tiny, arrow shaped spikes at the end to stick into Tryndale's thick fur. This might take a long time, I thought, I should just place camp here and wait untill morning.

{How are you guys liking the story so far? I got a lot more to write but I'm wondering if I'm on the right rack or if I'm making you guys very, very bored}

Dallas Dituri 


	6. Delusional

{I can read reviews, just figured out my easiest way is to go to the Ranger Apprentice section of Fanfics and yeeeeaaah.}

I woke up in the morning with an almost unbearable ache in my leg. I was wondering what the hell was going on, then I remembered, a little to vividly, how I got that ache. I groaned almost inaudibly. I unwrapped my leg carefully, but what I found, shocked me to the bloody devil. It was a blood red scar. 2 weeks have past and it was a scar. I mean it was a shallow wound, but still. Those healers must have made an interesting new concoction of herbs and medicine for this to heal so far.

With that taken care of, I thought back to the nightmare I had last night. I was dreaming of me when I had asked Alyss to marry me. Instead of her obvious answer that she gave me in real life, she rejected me, slapped me hard upside the head, and said she had found someone else, much more interesting, lived closer, and she had loved more. She said that even though she thought she had loved me for forever, it was just all the mixed emotions and hormones that made her believe that. When I had asked her who it was, she said, {dun dun dun, who might it be?} Horace. She had told me that he was brave, strong, and very handsome. That he had already got her pregnant with what seemed like twins. And most of all, had said that I should F*ck off and go have fun with Cassandra {Garr, I hate that name}. I had been surprised and finally got my emotions under control. I figured out that I felt betrayed, hurt, and the feeling to kill something right then. That's when I had woken up.

I had shivered, and told myself that nothing like that happened, that it was just a dream, and that if it still bothered me when I got home, if I got home, I would just talk it out with Alyss. Belch, in my dreams. I took down my tent, scattered the fire's ashes into a nearby bush, and packed up, and put everything on the ordinary pack horse. I saddled Tug, and started off. I had my bow in my left hand, chain across the old saddle pommel (note to self: get new saddle) and a couple arrows in my right hand. I was on high alert, because in the woods, anything could go wrong. That reminded me of an old saying, whatever can go wrong, will. {My friends said I have a lot of willpower, and I thought I should add that in here, 'cause Will has a lot of that. =)…}

I heard some mysterious sound coming from the trail I had just left. I took the lazy pack horse into the bushes, and laid it down. I had Tug come a little bit forward, than lay down as well. I stood at the entrance to the path, blending in with the large oak behind me. The strange sounds came closer and closer, and come into view. It looked like a couple ragged travelers, then I recognized them as Horace and Alyss. What the hell? What were they doing here? I supposed I would wait to see if they said anything, because in past experience, people usually spoke about you behind your back.

As they came ever closer, I heard Horace say, "..sworn I saw him. He must've moved on ahead. We have to go catch him and bring him home before his delusional state gets him hurt." Did he just say I was **delusional?**! I thought he knew about these beasts too. HE even t**alked about them. I know what I saw, and knew what had attacked me. He just didn't believe me apparently. **

**Too angry to resume my old plan, I stepped out and yelled, "YOU THINK I'M DELUSIONAL! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I AM NOT DELUSIONAL!" Horace and Alyss both practically jumped off their horses when they heard me. Horace recovered first and nodded, then bowed his head. Alyss looked me in the eye and gave me a look that said, "I know you're not delusional, Horace just doesn't believe anyone about these things and joined the King's hunting party because it would be damn close to treason if he didn't." I stared for about 6 seconds, then nodded and turned to Horace.**

"**If you don't believe me, then just follow me and see this damned thing. I used to want to tame it, but I have found tracks in the past few days, and I know that won't be humanly possible, so I'm going to kill it and hope it tastes good." **

**Horace looked at me funnily and said, " I will NOT follow you around to look for this thing. I know you rangers know what you're doing, most of the time, but now you are wrong. I mean seriously? A boar, hawk, and wolf? You have to be in some serious disease to come close to think like that! So if you guys wish to go look for this thing, I won't stop you. But I hope you return sane. Well, Evanlyn is expecting me back at the castle in a few days so see you later!" Whoa, when did he get so angry? Like a month ago he was perfectly happy and knowing that these things exist. I mean, why can't these exist if Wargals existed that were controlled by telepathic orders? I wonder if something is wrong with Evanlyn. Well, he will tell me on his own time, hopefully.**

**I could tell Alyss was thinking the exact same thing because she said, "what the hell…"**

**After a couple moments of silence, I asked, "What are you doing here? Thought you were doing some Courier mission."**

**She studied me and replied thoughtfully, " I was, but after I finished it Horace came to the cabin and practically dragged me out and said you were in trouble. So I started panicking by screaming 'what is going on?' and he finally said he thinks you went delusional. I can tell you haven't because of they way you're acting and the fact that we can both read each other like an open book." I just had to smile at that.**

**I, wanting to do something, said, "Are we going to sit around he jabbering all day, or are we going to kill this bitch?" She chuckled, slapped me playfully, and got on her horse, Klatix. I liked that name, very clever and sounded wise like Alyss herself. I grinned from ear to ear and got the horses out from their hiding spot, mounted Tug, and we set off.**


	7. Getting Burned Hurts

As we rode quite slowly down the slope of this hill, my thoughts started to wander to the events that led up to this. I was just a little teeny tiny gnat sized ward boy, who hated Horace's guts, had confused emotions about Alyss, and worrying about the future. I was rejected again and again, until I wanted to read the awfully wonderful note from Halt. Then, I was his nervous apprentice, still apprehensive about Rangers. There is the terrifying Kalkara, who seriously have a craving for silver that is as bad as mine is for coffee {I don't drink coffee, I drink my blood…mwahahahahaha, well…I do when I get a cut lol, btw did you guys know I was 13? Well 12 but 13 on the 31 of this may. People sometimes don't believe me}. Anyways, I found myself burning the bridge up then I was in Skandia…

{I was bored one day so I looked up songs for each of the books that fit, and I got, Book 1: Runaway/Linkin Park, Book 2: Burn it to the ground/nickel back and American Soldier/Toby Keith, Book 3: One/Metallica, Book 4: Longest Day/Iron Maiden, Book 5: Courtesy of the Red White and Blue/Toby Keith, Book 6: With You/Linkin Park and Your Love is my Drug/Ke$ha, Book 7: What I've Done/ Linkin Park…I know not the best choices, but I hardly remember them, its been so long}

Anyway, then I was in the cabin, next I was trying to save Evanlyn and I think you get the point now. "Will, are you ok? What's going on?" Who was that? Oh yeah, Alyss was riding with me. I feel very dumb right now. Like very dumb.

"sorry Alyss, kind of zoned out. What were you trying to tell me?" I replied apologetically.

"Well, I was going to tell you that you are worrying me. Every since that attack, you have been determined to do something about it. I mean more than usual. It is like your one and only goal and everything else seems like an obstacle, and once you complete your task, you will forget about everything. So can you at least look at me like I'm not in the way?"

What the [insert word or words of choices here]! "Oh, God Alyss I'm sorry! I had no idea. I guess all this is just a bit distracting. Like when and where did these things come from and UGH!" My right side started burning with intense pain. I look down skeptically, hoping it isn't what I think it is. I look down and, yup, my entire right side had been engulfed with flame and it is starting to catch my cloak on fire. I roll off of Tug, landing with a somersault that puts out the fire, and throw my small throwing knife out into the trees. Approximately four seconds later, I heard a bone-chilling screech of pain and the thing leaned forward and slumped down.

"Holy horse shit!" Alyss said from somewhere in the trees behind me. I laugh at her statement, but get cut off as a hear a very ,very angry shrill coming from the trees about a click out. Me and Alyss face each other, nod, then get on our horses and ride like hell, getting out of there. Damn it! I forgot my throwing knife. Oh well, I'll just have to order a new one from Ranger's Weekly, that will be given to Stranfilled, the best blacksmith in Araluen. Shaking those thoughts aside, I returned to my current dilemma. The shrieks came closer and closer, until I swore that they were about 2 inches away. I told Alyss to keep going, she looked at me like she really didn't want to leave me alone, then figured out it was for the sake of living, nodded sadly, then left. I sent Tug with her after I reached up, grabbed a slimy branch, almost slipped off, but made it up safely. When I got up there, I uncoiled the rope, mixed it with an arrow so that into looked like 6 goose feathers on the end of a yew arrow shaft, the arrow shaft had a chain tightly wrapped around it, and at the end, was a broad head arrow tip with 3 spikes from the chain around it. It seriously looked like something the Devil might use if it were red/black. I heard a thundering noise, and then, nothing.

***Sometime Later***

"Will! Will wake the hell up! We got to get out of here! Wake the hell up WILL!" I hear a male voice whispering urgently, while shaking really hard. I groaned loudly, which got me a smack on the head and a hand over my mouth. I try to say a few things, but the hand is muffling any sound. I flutter my eyes open to see Horace looking at me with something that looked damn close to begging. I push him off of me quite violently, just to have my right side scream in agony. I cry out in pain and clutch my side. Have you ever been on fire before? I hope not, because the aftermath hurts like hell. Horace then very quickly covers my mouth, puts me on my stomach, sideways over Tug, and hits Tug's behind quite hardly. Tug rears up, then shoots off, which soon makes me black out with the pain of the rough bouncing.

I start to regain consciousness, and of course, that's when the pain hits me. I groan out loud, louder than I meant too, and try, and fail, to grasp my burned side. Why did I fail? Oh right! My hands are, yet again, tied down. I open my eyes in utter shock, to find Alyss, Horace, and the doctor looking at me. Alyss, witty as always, speaks first.

"Will! Thanks god you're awake! We've been in here for ages and I was beginning to worry about you, and then you groaned, then again but louder when you proba-" Horace then covered her mouth and hissed, "shut up!"

When Alyss nodded, she said, "Sorry for being so worried" quite sarcastically. Horace responded by saying, "Well you can be worried. Just try not to burst our eardrums first."

We both chuckled which got a death glare from Alyss, which made us laugh all the louder. The doctor cleared his throat for attention, and we all looked at him expectantly. He then unstrapped my hands, which I then rubbed them vigorously. I then said, "Well, what now?"

_Sorry for taking so long! Last week of school was hell with finals and friends that are moving away. I'll miss them a lot.

Taylor E. & Jordan T. I'll miss you!


	8. Just a plot chapter

Why doe everyone need disclaimers? Its not like the author is gonna actually come on to fanfiction

Meh, sorry for being late. Been doing other stuff like messing around with this beautiful new laptop =) Anyways, onto the story now

"Well, we don't have very many options now do we Will?" That was Horace.

"not really, but oh well" I answered.

"What are you guys talking about?" That was Alyss.

"Well me and Horace are gonna go kill them, alone"

"WHAT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Alyss was shrieking...shrieking? What the hell? Guess she really does not want me to go. Humph.

I replied camly with, "yes, I thought you of all people would know that I am insane". Alyss sighed and said, "Okay, do as you must, but at least wait until your burns are healed, for me. Please?" as she said please she was using a somewhat begging tone. I immediatly felt bad for saying what I said.

"Okay, sorry I said those things, Im just very freaking annoyed that my leg will not move for the life of it." As to prove my point, I tried moving it but it wouldn't budge.

The doctor, who I completely forgot was still there, said, "Well of course. It just got burned by a fire breathing mutant. What did you expect? For fairies to come out of the sky and give you kisses?" At that I looked down, even more annoyed by his sarcasm.

"No, but i at least expected to feel something, even if it was pain it would reassure me that my leg isn't dead." He looked up as if he remembered something really important. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I had to numb your leg with some herbs to get the splinters out of your leg without you dieing from the pain." Go figure.

"Errrrrrrrgh, I wanna sleep, so everybody, get the hell out of my room!" Horace started snickering but left with the doctor. I looked at Alyss with a grateful look that she didn't leave because I could really use some alone time with her. She nodded and crawled in with me and we fell asleep in each others arm.

Characters are OOC cause it MY STORY =)

And something else, I also haven't been updating cause my normal imaginative mind is gone for some reason so if you guys could help, I would appreciate it greatly. Sorry for short chapter update.


	9. Random infirminary fun

Why doe everyone need disclaimers? Its not like the author is gonna actually come on to fanfiction

Another update, wipidy freaking doo.

I woke up, and felt, strangely, at ease. I opened eyes to figure out why and I saw a blonde lump on my chest. I smiled a huge smile and put my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. I haven't slept with Alyss in ages. I opened my eyes around 2 minutes later to find something to do without disturbing Alyss. I couldn't find anything in this wretch of a place they call an infirminary, so I just glared at the ceiling for closing me off from the sunlight for two whole weeks. I eventually closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

But of course, not that I mind, Alyss started stirring, stretched like a cat and then snuggled into my chest, wrapping her arms around me and saying, "Mornin' Will". I smiled despite myself, kissed her forehead and replied, "The zombie lives"

Alyss started chucking and, in mock anger, said, "Oh shut up". We layed there in a comfortable silence for who knows how long, just bathing in each others presence. When I looked out the window, it looked to be about 3 hours past dawn and people should be arriving soon. As if on cue, Horace and Jenny walked in. Horace came to sit by me, and Jenny, well lets say I wasn't under the sheets and my leg was, in full view, showing her my burn, so she gasped and grabbed a chair to my right, and Horace was to my left. At this time, Alyss groaned and said, "What the hell, I was sleeping. Apparently you guys forgot about the beautiful thing I call knocking on the damned door." she pushed herself off of the bed and sat down with a resounding _thunk_. Horace and Jenny ignored her and Jenny started talking at once.

"Holy crap! What happened to your leg? They said you got hurt but I didn't realize how! That looks like it hurts. I don' think I would be able to be awake like you are because I'm not used to pain. Do you th..." The rest was cut off as I covered her mouth, and said, "For the love of God, please shut the hell up" not unkindly but serious. I took off my head and she bowed her head and pratically immediatly raised it again. But thankfully, didn't start talking. Then I began thinking about my days as an apprentice. Following Halt around everywhere, asking endless questions. Then as I began to remember Halt, a tear slipped out of my eye. He was the perfect mentor, and sometimes I wished that he was my father. I closed my eyes and wiped the tears away. He died how he wanted to. Serving Araluen. Poor Pauline, if this is this bad to me, I wonder how bad it is for her, just 3 years after they _finally_ got married. Then I wondered when I was going to propose to Alyss. Those thoughts felt so odd, but I wanted them to come true. I figured I'm going to do it after I take care of these Tryndales. An idea came to me on how to pass the time.

"Hey Horace, whatcha gonna call that midget? Don't think I forgot about it." He looked up shocked that I brought it up but eventually replied. He didn't know. Just like everyone before they have their baby. Well humph, I can't think of any other ways.

After like 5 minutes Jenny perked up and asked, "When are you guys gonna leave to kill those things? I wanna know so I can give ya guys treats, if ya know what I mean" she said with a wink. Me and Horace got very boyish grins on our faces as we thought about her 'treats'. Ahh, Jenny's treats. Pies that can be heated on a fire, but not for too long, that taste like apples, cinnamon, blueberries, and a lot of other things that don't seem like they would go together very well, but it tastes freaking AWESOME. After I finished drooling on myself I replied. "about 3 weeks, this burn might take a little less than that, but I wouldn't expect more."

"Excellent, then I'll have them prepared 2 days beforehand to give it the secret of being reheated" Horace let out a Whoop and we all grinned. We fell in to a silence, but not and uncomfortable one. When I looked back out the window, I was shocked. The sun was about to set, and by its angle ,there was only about 35 minutes of sunlight left. I revealed this discovery, and they gasped and had to hurry home. Alyss smiled and crawled back into bed. I leaned down and pecked her on the lips before saying, "Good night, darlin". She chuckled and put on her 'you're not going to sleep quite yet' look and I grinned as she pulled me into a kiss. She almost immediately pushed her tounge into my mouth and deepend the kiss. We reluctantly pulled back after feeling very light-headed from lack of oxygen. I repeated what I said before and fell asleep with a smile.

Nice way to end the chapter? I think so. Well, flames are accepted because it helps me improve. So any kind of review helps.

Also I will be like doing chapter songs, that have nothing to do with anything but just to see who can answer it correctly first will get a 1st place sticker =) So the first will be now

We're all gonna die  
So let's get high  
We're all gonna die  
So let's be nice  
I'm in the mood  
So let's intrude  
Pee on the ground  
And jump around 

Funny ass song


End file.
